


Junior Prom

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Shocking Awakening [5]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Junior Prom

You stared at him. “You want me to…_teach _you?” Was he serious? “You don’t want to just go to what you know?”

Dean shook his head. “No.” He sighed. “I kept looking at those pictures in there, trying to remember. Trying to think of details.” He hated this. “I don’t know what’s going on. I don’t know how this happened.” Honesty was the only way to make this work. “And…I may not know much about who I am, but I do know I can’t stand to hurt a kid. _Or _his hot mom.”

“There’s the Dean I know.” You chuckled slightly, fresh tears forming. “Never completely serious for long.”

“Well, that’s a start.” He smiled softly. “Do I, uh, work?”

You shook your head. “No. Got fired from your last job about a week ago. Went off on some asshole.” You looked oddly proud of him. “I got a call at work after you got home asking me not to kill you.”

Dean nodded, sipping his now luke-warm coffee. “When did we start dating?”

“How about I show you?” You asked softly, getting up. “You said you only had a few pictures from your childhood. So, you kept all the pictures from us dating in a box in your closet, then when we got engaged, you put them all in a photo album for me.” He was following you to the living room. Pulling out an older black photo album, you gently took his hand and led him to the couch. He sat next to you as you opened it. “3rd date. Junior year. I demanded we get pictures at the photo booth.” Your fingers gently traced the younger versions of the two of you. “We’ve been doing it for every anniversary since.” 

He smiled sadly. “You haven’t changed much at all.” Dean told you.

“Yeah, well, my face might have stayed close to the same… Not so much all of me.” You chuckled, turning through the pages. “This was right before I told you I was pregnant.”

“Isn’t that… Prom?” He furrowed his brows.

You nodded, looking at him. “Junior prom.” Sighing, you licked your lips. “I told you when we went to stargaze after.” in the picture, your head was on his shoulder, and he had a grin on his face, but you could see the fear in his eyes. “You promised me forever.” You whispered.


End file.
